


Movie Night

by messingaround



Series: New Dads Time stamps [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Angels, Movie Night, Nesting, Parent Dean, parent Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Castiel wants the family to watch Disney movies, nothing eventful happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! So I feel like this story is a little pointless but it's a little fluffy and it's leading up to another timestamp that will be happening soon. I hope ya'll enjoy it!   
> Love,   
> Mess

      Castiel has never seen any Disney movie and Dean’s only seen a handful. The angel knows enough about the movies to know that they are a favorite amongst many humans and are a large part of many people’s childhood. Cas wants to give the boys the most normal childhood he and Dean can give them, which is why Cas has declared that tonight is movie night.

    He had ordered an abundance of Disney movies online the other day. Cas hasn’t told Dean or any of the boys what the movies they are going to choose from because he wants it to be a surprise. The blue eyed angel carries the fifteen movies into the living room where his whole family already is.

       Dean is sitting on the couch and is watching the boys with a smile of amusement. The coffee table is moved to the side and is covered in snacks and drinks. All four of the boys are working together to build a little nest on the floor. They’ve taken pillows, blankets and there’s a comforter in the mix along with some shirts. Cas takes a seat next to Dean who is still watching the boys who are now arranging themselves to comfortably lay in the nest.

     “Is that an angel thing?” Dean whispers to Cas without taking his eyes away from the kids.

         “Yes. Mostly a young angel thing but sometimes older angels will nest too.” He puts the movies on the cushion next to him.

      “Is there a specific reason you do it?”

            “You know young angels need a lot of love and making a nest is a way to be closer and share grace.”

       Dean nods, he finally looks away from the boys and to Castiel. The man’s eyes go to the stack of movies that are next to the angel. Cas smiles and picks the movies up.

          “Do you guys want to pick the movie out?” Cas asks the boys.

     “Yeah!” Lucifer claps.

           Gabe copies his older brother and claps. Raphael wiggles around so that he can look up and see Castiel. Michael takes the bowl of popcorn of the table and leans back against the pile of pillows. Cas moves and sits on the ground next to the next, he lays out the movies for the boys to see.

      It takes thirty minutes of lengthy debating for the boys to decide on a movie. Tangled. He doesn’t exactly know how they ended up deciding on Tangled but he’s glad they finally picked something. As soon and Dean turns the movie on all of the children are enthralled.

        Gabriel makes it about halfway through the movie before he’s fast asleep. When Tangled ends they put on Zootopia. Raphael crawls onto Dean’s lap fifteen minutes into the movie before falling asleep on him. Lucifer falls asleep on Michael before the movie ends. The eight year old is the only child who makes it to the end of the Zootopia.

    Michael lifts his hand up to get the adult’s attention. “Please help. He’s crushing me.”

       Castiel chuckles at the sight of Lucifer laying on Michael, the six year olds elbow is digging into Michael’s throat. He moves Lucifer off of Michael and maneuvers him so he’s lying next to the eight year old. Dean puts Raphael back in the nest then stretches.

     “Michael go to sleep.” Dean shakes his head at the blue eyed boy who is slowly blinking.

   “Not tired.” Michael yawns.

       “Oh yeah. Clearly you’re not tired.”

   Michael nods in agreement while yawning again. Dean wraps an arm around Castiel’s shoulder and pulls the angel close.

       “Did you ever think our lives would be like this?” The man asks lowly.

    “No.” Cas answers honestly.

         “Neither did I. But I’m really happy, happier than I thought I could be actually. Are you happy?”

     “Unbelievably so.” Cas turns and presses a kiss to Dean’s collarbone.

           Dean turns and presses a kiss to the top Cas’ head. Castiel embraces the warmth that is Dean’s entire body all the time. The angel doesn’t actually understand how Dean is always warm, that’s probably why the boys are always hanging off of him or they just like him better.

     “They don’t like me better.” Dean mumbles.

           Castiel startles a bit because he didn’t know he had said that aloud. Dean presses another kiss to his head. Cas can feel the man falling asleep on him. The angel could rouse Dean and have him go up to bed but instead he curls into Dean and listens to his heartbeat as the credits for Zootopia roll by.


End file.
